This invention relates to an improved water cooling jacket of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,798, which was previously developed by this inventor. The invention is particularly concerned with a jacket extremely resistant to fire by forming a water pool case outside double cases composed of inner and outer cases and an outer well-plate covered on the inner side thereof with fiber plates and mounting a large water tank on a ceiling of the cases.